Laflat
Laflat is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a Zora and chief secretary of the Zora Royal Family who can be found in the Zora's Domain located in the Lanayru Great Spring region of Hyrule. Her father originally ran the Zora's Domain Armor Shop before it was forced to close due to lack of business. As a secretary she often carries a book around with her which is apparently water resistant. Biography Laflat is a young adult Zora whom serves as Chief Secretary of the Zora Royal Family a century after the Great Calamity. Her father originally ran the Zora's Domain Armor Shop that sold Zora Greaves to Hylians, but was forced to close after the number of Hylian visitors to Zora's Domain dwindled in the years following the Great Calamity. However Laflat managed to acquire the last pair left in the shop's storeroom and kept them as a memento despite her having little use for them as they are leg armor designed for Hylians. When Link first visits Zora's Domain, she can be found inspecting the Statue of Princess Mipha for damage, though thankfully notes to herself it is minimal. If Link speaks to her she asks if he is a Hylian and if he answers "No." she will point out it is "An obvious lie...". Regardless of his answer, she will remember her manners and introduce herself before asking if Link is curious about the Statue of Lady Mipha. She gives Link are brief explanation on who Mipha was and notes she healed many Zora Knights whom are now Zora Elders and suggests he speak to them to learn more unaware Link is the Hylian Champion whom the elders hold responsible for Mipha's death during the Great Calamity, indicating she is either too young to remember Link like Prince Sidon or was born after the Great Calamity like Dunma. Related Side Quest After Link receives the Zora Armor from King Dorephan and begins the Main Quest "Divine Beast Vah Ruta", she offers the side quest "Lynel Safari". The Side Quest can be started before engaging Vah Ruta or after freeing it though its best to take it on after speaking to Muzu and Recovered Memories|recovering Link's memory of Mipha while Link is collecting Shock Arrows for confronting Vah Ruta. Laflat fears that there is another potential threat to Zora's Domain, the Red-Maned Lynel that lives on Ploymus Mountain. Laflat needs a picture of a Lynel as there is male Zora who goads people into diving off Shatterback Point on Ploymus Mountain and Laflat worries eventually someone such as young Zora children might get hurt thus wants a photo of a Lynel in the hopes of using it to scare Zora away from Shatterback Point as a way to ensure public safety. While she notes the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain specifically, she tells Link that a photo of away Red-Maned Lynel will do however the Ploymus Mountain Lynel does not level up to a stronger variant which occurs as Link progressively slays more and more enemies, thus getting a picture of Lynels outside of Ploymus Mountain can be difficult or next to impossible as Lynels level up to stronger variants. Link can show her any picture of a Lynel in the album that would be suitable for its entry in Hyrule Compendium. Link can accomplish this quest easily if he takes a picture of a Lynel and keeping it in his album before even starting the Side Quest. Upon showing it to Laflat she screams at the sight of the beast's picture before regaining her composure and apologies for her less than dignified response before noting how terrifying the Lynel is and is confident one look at the picture will keep people from getting any reckless ideas about visiting Ploymus Mountain. She then thanks Link for his help and plans to show the picture to the children to scare them away by showing them the dangerous beast lurking atop Ploymus Mountain. Remembering Link's reward, she gives him the last pair of Zora Greaves she kept explaining their history. She reveals in the past the ancient King Zora from 10,000 years prior commissioned a Zora craftsman to create the Zora Greaves as a token of friendship for the Hylians who visited Zora's Domain after the construction of the East Reservoir Lake and Rutala Dam by the Hylians and Zora to control flooding in the Lanayru province that occured every decade due to heavy rainfall. She then explains how she acquired them and notes that wearing them will allow Link to swim as well as a Zora before noting that they would be wasted on a Zora such as herself as they are only useful to a Hylian like Link himself but tells him to take good care of them. After obtaining the Zora Greaves, the side quest is completed. The Zora Greaves are part of the Zora Armor set along with the Zora Armor made by Mipha and the Zora Helm that was enshrined in Toto Lake in honor of Link's past heroism ironically involving a Lynel living on Ploymus Mountain according to a story found on two barely legible weathered Zora Stone Monuments. If the quest is started after Vah Ruta is freed, Laflat will call Link by name when spoken to and notes Vah Ruta has been appeased, but she fears their is still something that threatens Zora's Domain, the Red-Maned Lynel on Ploymus Mountain before asking him to obtain its picture. Other than different dialogue the quest is exactly the same. Master Mode Though most lesser enemies are replaced by stronger variants, the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain is unaffected due to its important role in "Lynel Safari". As a result the side quest is mostly unaffected, though Link must take its picture as all other Red-Maned Lynel are replaced by stronger variants. Otherwise the side quest is the same with Laflat's dialogue changing depending on when Link starts it. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Zora